thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Duck
CGI=250px |-|Modell=250px |-|RWS=250px Duck, die Great Western-Lokomotive *'Nummer': 8, vorher 5741 *'Baureihe': GWR 57xx 0-6-0PT, vorher eine GWR 64xx *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Bauer': North British Locomotive Company *'Achsfolge': 0-6-0PT *'Baujahr': 31. März 1929 *'Sodor erreicht': 1955 Montague, besser bekannt als Duck, weil er angeblich viel schnattert, ist eine Great Western 57xx Rangierlokomotive, die zuerst am Bahnhof von Tidmouth arbeitete. Weil er so gut war, bekam er eine eigene Nebenstrecke, die er momentan mit Oliver befährt. Duck hat zwei Great Western-Reisezugwagen namens Alice und Mirabel, und wie man in Staffel 18 erfährt hat er weiterhin Drei „Slip Coaches" die von ihm „Slippies" genannt werden. Biografie in The Railway Series Duck arbeitete in Paddington, bis er 1955 nach Sodor kam, um Percys Rangieraufgaben zu übernehmen, sodass dieser den Bau vom Knapford-Hafen unterstützen konnte. Duck war ein harter Arbeiter, aber die anderen versuchten seinen mehrdeutigen Spitznamen zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen. Sie fanden bald ihren Fehler, als Duck und Percy Rache an ihnen nahmen, nachdem sie ihnen den Schuppen versperrten. Duck verdiente sich dadurch eine Rüge von dem dicken Kontrolleur. Bei Diesels Ankunft nahmen die anderen Gefallen an seinen Schmeicheleien, aber Duck blieb zweifelhaft und verließ Diesel, nachdem er dachte, keine Hilfe von einer Dampflok zu brauchen. Kurze Zeit später gab es Probleme mit Güterwagen. Duck versuchte, Diesel zu helfen, als die Güterwagen begannen, ihn zu ärgern, aber ohne Erfolg. Diesel schwor, Rache zu zeigen. Er verbreite Gerüchte, dass Duck den aderen etwa Spitznamen gegeben hätte. Duck wurde nach Wellsworth geschickt bis zu einer weiteren Untersuchung und nach tapferen Stoppens eines außer Kontrolle geratenen Güterzuges auf eigenet Gefahr gewann er wieder den Respekt der anderen. Natürlich, alle dachten zu diesem Zeitpunkt es wäre Diesels Schuld, aber Ducks Heldentat hatte sicher dazu beigetragen. Duck führte später Donald und Douglas herum und sie freundeten sich bald an. Er gestattete Stepney, einen wichtigen Gast zu befördern und zog mit ihm zusammen den Schnellzug, nachdem der Diesel liegengeblieben war. Als Peter Sam Duck davon erzählt hat, adss ein Herzog nach Sodor kommen würde, erzählte Duck, dass alle Herzoge verschrottet wurden, woraufhin Peter Sam besorgt war. Egal ob Peter Sam mit Duke wirklich den Herzog oder doch nur die Lokomotive Duke gemeint hatte, Skarloey meinte, Duck würde Peter Sam nur Unsinn erzählen. Duck arbeitete bis 1967 auf der Hauptstrecke. Als Donald und Douglas neuen Schotter für die Gleise brachten, erzähöten sie von winzigkleinen Lokomotiven, die diesen auf den Bergen holen. Duck wurnderte sich darüber und bat darum, selber ein paar Güterwagen zur Tidmouth-Arlesburgh-Nebenstrecke zu bringen. Dort machte Duck dann Bekanntschaft mit den Loks der Arlesdale Eisenbahn: Rex, Mike und Bert, die den Schotter brachten, um bei dem Wiederaufbau der Nebenstrecke zu helfen. Als Oliver dann kam, wurden er und Duck bauftragt, die neue Nebenstrecke, nun als die kleinen Western bekannt, zu befahren. Donald und Douglas kamen ab und an auch zu ihnen. Ein Doppeldeckerbus namens Pfau brachte Oliver und Duck einmal Schwierigkeiten: Er versuchte, Duck die Fahrgäste wegzunehmen, aber er blieb unter einer Brücke stecken. Als die Fahrgäste dann bemerkten, dass Pfau sie angelogen hatte, indem er gesagt hatte, er sei ein Eisenbahnbus, bekam Duck seine Fahrgäste zurück. Er schaffte es sicher über die Brücke und brachte die Fahrgäste nach Hause. Pfau hingegen wurde in einen Hünerstall nahe der Strecke verwandelt. Duck half später Henry mit dem fliegenden Bückling als Schiebelok, aber da die Rückleuchte des Zuges verloren ging, konnte Duck das Ende des Zuges im Dunkeln nicht sehen und krachte hinein. Außerdem half er Thomas und Percy dabei, den Schnellzug mit Dreifach-Traktion zu ziehen, als weder Gordon noch Henry dies konnten. Biografie in der TV-Serie Duck kam seiner Rolle in der Railway Series nach und seine Rivalitäten mut Diesel und Pfau waren auch hier vorhanden. Duck und Percy haben oft zusammen im Hafen gearbeitet. Irgendwann wurde die Arbeit aber zu viel für die beiden und der dicke Kontrolleur schickte Diesel zur Hilfe. Duck und Percy waren bestürzt und streikten, bis der dicke Kontrolleur sie wieder zur Arbeit schickte. Als Diesel ein paar Güterwagen ins Meer schob, wurde er weggeschickt und Duck und Percy wurden glücklich alleingelassen. Duck sah sich gerne die Segelboote bei Brendam an. Eines Tages wurde eine Regatta gehalten und Duck würde nur zu gerne in ferne Länder segeln. Percy und Harold ignorierten Ducks Träumereien. Als sich dann ein Segler an der Hand verletzte, brachte ihn Duck zu Bertie und dieser zum Krankenhaus. Dank Berties Anmerkung, Duck wäre nur so über die Schienen geflogen, war Duck nun klar, dass seine Schienen genauso gut waren, die das Wasser der Segelboote. Duck erlebte viel, einiges auch genau wie in der Railway Series, wie mit Stepney zusammen den Scnellzug nach Crovan's Gate zu bringen, nachdem der Diesel ausfiel, Oliver zu unterstützen, als dieser Ärger mit S.C. Ruffey und den anderen Güterwagen hatte, mit den anderen Lokomotiven in die große Stadt zu fahren und Henry und den fliegenden Bückling Gordons Berg hochzuschieben, um hinterher in den letzten Waggon zu fahren, da die Rückleuchte sich gelöst hatte. Später steckte Duck mit den großen Lokomotiven und Cranky im Hafen fest. Ein führerloses Schiff krachte gegen den Schuppen, sodass dieser einstürzte, die Lokomotiven einschloss und Cranky umwarf. Zum Glück konnten Thomas und Percy bei den Aufräumarbeiten hefen. Ein andermal weigerte sich George Duck aus dem Weg zu fahren, sodass Ducks letzter Güterwagen die Hauptstrecke blockierte. Gordon konnte nicht mehr anhalten und rammte gegen ihn. Duck wurde jedoch nicht bestraft, da sich gerausstellte, dass es Georges Schuld war. Um diese Zeit hatte den den Anschein, als würde Duck vom dicken Kontrolleur auf andere Teile der Eisenbahn geschickt werden. So arbeitete Duckauf vielen Rangierbahnhofen der Hauptstrecke und auch auf Edwards Nebenstrecke, wo er vorwiegend Güter zog. Als Harold später bei Burg Callan ausfiel, war Duck gerade in der Nähe und sollte ihn, mit Thomas zusammen, zum Rettungszentrum von Sodor bringen. Thomas wollte Harold jedoch die ganzen Sehenswürdigkeiten von Sodor zeigen. Da Duck dies aber nicht zuließ, legte Thomas ihn rein und sie fuhren nach Knapford. Anschließend war Duck sauer auf Thomas und ignorierte seine Warnung, als sie sich einem engen Tunnel näherten. Daraufhin wurden Harold Rotorblätter nur noch mehr beschädigt. ALs sie befreit waren, tauschten die Lokomotiven die Positionen, vertrugen sich und brachten Harold zum Rettungszentrum. Nach starkem Regen fuhr Duck wie gehabt auf seiner Nebenstrecke, als er plötzlich auf einem überschwemmten Abschnitt steckenblieb. Er musste warten, bis James mit Rocky kam, um zu helfen. Unglücklicherweise fuhren Oliver und Percy gegen Rocky, da dieser aus Versehen ein Signal umgeworfen hatte, wodurch sich die Rettungsaktion verzögerte. Während dem heißen Sommer wusste der dicke Kontrolleur nicht, wie er all die Fahrgäste in den Zügen unterbrechen solle. Duck erzählte von den SLip Coaches, die er auf der Great Western gezogen hatte, aber James erzählte es dem dicken Kontrolleur und gab die Idee als seine eigene aus. James konnte die Waggons allerdings nicht unter Kontrolle halten, weshalb sich später alles klärte und Duck seine Waggons zurückbekam. Später überfuhr er ein rotes Signal, um effizienter zu arbeiten, allerdings kollidierte er dabei fast mit Oliver. In Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz half Duck, die neue Nebenstrecke zu bauen, und freute sich sehr, Donald und Douglas nach langer Zeit wiederzusehen. Er rangierte später Rocky zurecht, dass dieser Thomas aus der Höhle heben konnte und zog ihn auch über die Nebenstrecke zur Eröffnungszeremonie. In Staffel 20 kollidierten Duck und seine Slip Coaches beinahe mit Ryan, als dieser die Personenwagen hinter sich und die Postwagon vor sich hatte. Später sollten Duck und Oliver die Leute sicher vor dem Sturm nach Hause bringen. In Arlesburgh trafen sie auf Skiff und warnten ihn, besorgt um das Segelboot. Als Duck seine letzte Fahrt beendet hatte, wollte er seine Waggons zurückbringen, während Oliver und Toad in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zum Depot fuhren. Jedoch hatte zwischen den beiden ein Blitz einen Baum auf die Schienen geworfen. Zum Glück war Skiff da, der die beiden gerade noch Rechtzeitig warnen konnte. Wie auch in der Railway Series kam es später dazu, dass Ducks Lokomotivführer ein Ei auf seiner Pfeife kochen wollte, woraufhin diese seltsame Geräusche machte. Thomas und Rex machten sich darüber lustig und Mike meinte, dass eine Lokomotive ohne funktionsfähige Pfeife keine anständige Lokomotive sei. In Das große Rennen wollte Duck, wie die meisten Lokomotiven, zum großen Eisenbahnwettbewerb, wurde aber nicht ausgewählt. Persönlichkeit Ducks echter Name lautet Montague und seinen Spitznamen, der übersetzt „Duck" lautet, verdiente er sich durch sein Gackern. Auch wenn er meint, dass er nicht gackern würde, gefällt ihm Duck doch besser als Montague. Duck weißt, wie man für sich spricht und sich keinem Blödsinn in den Weg stellt, egal von welchen Lokomotiven aus. Dafür kommanidert er die anderen auch gerne mal herum. Dadruch schauen die meisten anderen Tenderloks auf ihn auf, auch wenn Duck bis Staffel 17 keine besondere Bindung mit Thomas selber hatte. Seine Art ist aber nicht makellos und stellt manchmal Gerechtigkeit über Freundlichkeit. Bei ihm äuft alles, wie in einem Uhrwerk, ohne Probleme oder Unterbrechungen, was ihn zu eier sehr effizienten Lokomoitve macht. Er ist sehr stolz darauf, für seine Leitungen ausgezeichnet zu werden, besonders was seine eigene Nebenstrecke, die er und Oliver, die kleinen Western gemeinsam befahren. Duck ist fröhlich, fleißig und neigt dazu, herumzusauen. Er ist sehr stolz auf seine Herkunft von der Great Western. So sehr, dass gar nicht oft genug sagen kann: „Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, etwas zu erledigen; so, wie es enie Great Western macht, oder, wie man es falsch macht". Das kann den größeren Lokomotiven ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen. Er bewundert sehr die City of Truro und redete mit ihr ewiglange über die „Great Western", als sie die Nord-West-Eisenbahn besuchte. Duck ist heißt Neuankömmlinge meist gerne willkommen, auch die meisten Dieselloks, und das obwohl der hinterlistige Diesel bereits kurz nach seiner Ankunft Lügen über ihn verbreitet hatte. Er unterstützt die Kleineren und hilft seinen Freunden, ihre Fehler zu beseitigen. Aber auch er hat diese für Tenderloks typische Angewohnheit, größere Lokomotiven, wie Gordon, gerne aufzuziehen. Duck hat auch eine gewisse Rivalität mit James, dafür aber auch gute Freunde wie Edward, Percy, Oliver, Toad, BoCo und die Schotten. Basis Duck ist ein Great Western Railway 57xx 0-6-0 Pannier-Tank mit Sandkästen. Datei:Duck'sbasis.JPG Bemalung In der Railway Series hat Duck die Great Western Railway-Braunschweig-grüne Bemalung mit gelben Linien und schwarzen Rädern, Radkästen und Leitungen. Die Buchstaben „GWR" stehen in Gelb und Rot auf seinen Wasserkästen. Er hat eine Messing-Platte mit seiner GWR-Nummer 5741 auf seinem Führerstand sowie ein Erbauerwappen daneben. Auch die Verdeckung sienes Sicherheitsventils ist aus Messing. Trotz seinem Auftriff auf Sodor soll Duck laut The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways vorher in einer Bemalung von British Railways gestrichen worden sein, was für 1955 realistisch scheint. Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass er das Wappen mit dem Löwen und dem Rad hatte. Sir Topham Hatt erlaubte ihm dann, wieder eine GWR-Bemalung zu erhalten, sowie auch ein höherer Umlauf und Sandkästen. Sein Nummernschild ist außerdem nicht unbedingt dasselbe, wie das, was er bei seinem Bau erhalten hat. In der TV-Serie ist Duck im grün der Nord-West-Eisenbahn ohne Streifen gestrichen und hat eine grüne Kuppel fürs Sicherheitsventil und schwarze Räder. Die Nummer „8" steht auf einem schwarzen Feld in gelb auf den Seiten seines Führerstandes. Auftritte Synchronsprecher * Oliver Warsitz (Deutschland; ab Staffel 17) * Steven Kynman (Englisch; ab Staffel 17') * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; Staffel 2 - 7) * Kiyonobu Suzuki (Japan; ab Staffel 12, ohne Ryan and Daisy) * Shōto Kashii (Japan; nur Ryan and Daisy) * Piotr Warszawski (Polen; ab Staffel 17, ohne Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Jakub Szydłowski (Polen; nur Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Paul Disbergen (Die Niederlande; Staffel 18 - 19) * Huub Dikstaal (Die Niederlande; ab Das große Rennen) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norwegen; nur Staffel 17) * Raffaele Palmieri (Italia) * Tony Marot (Frankreich und französisches Kanada) * Roberto Gutiérrez (Lateinamerika; nur Staffel 17) * Gerardo Reyero (Lateinamerika; ab Staffel 18, ohne Staffel 19) * Jorge Roig Jr. (Lateinamerika; nur Staffel 19) * Dan Schatzberg (Israel; Staffel 17 - Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Zvika Fohrman (Israel; ab Staffel 20) * Leopoldo Ballesteros (Spanien; ab Staffel 17) * Henrique Canales (Brasilien; ab Staffel 17) * Denis Bespalyy (Russland; Staffel 17 - Last Train for Christmas) * Anton Savenkov (Russland; ab Samson at Your Service) * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ (Griechenland; Staffel 2 - 5) * Loukas Frangoulis (Griechenland; Staffel 17 und 18) * Haris Grigoropoulos (Griechenland; ab Staffel 19) Trivia * Der Grund dafür, dass Duck „Duck" genannt wurde war, weil Awdrys Model von Duck ein kaputtes Rad hatte, und dieses unsanfte fahren bezeichneten seine Kinder als watscheln. * Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Railway Series Charakteren war Ducks Nummer die echte, die echte Lokomotive mit dieser Nummer wurde 1958 verschrottet. * In der griechischen Version der klassischen Reihe war Duck weiblich und hieß „Jackie". Seit Staffel 17 ist Duck jedoch männlich. * Ducks französischer Name war Canard, das französische Wort für Ente. Seit Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz heißt er jedoch auch im französischen Duck. * Eines von Ducks Modellen war bei Nitrogen Studios, wurde aber entfernt, da es kaputt ging. * Im Gegensatz zu den echten Lokomotiven seiner Klasse hat Duck Sandkästen, die jedoch im Buch Percy the Small Engine nicht vorhanden waren. * Duck hat viele Modifikationen in der Serie bekommen: ** Staffel 12: *** Sein Gesicht ist kleiner. *** Seine Wangenknochen verschwinden. ** Staffel 17: *** Er ist viel größer als sein Modell. *** Sein Gesicht ist wieder richtig groß. *** Seine Wangenknochen sind wieder da, aber weniger ausgeprägt. *** Sein Umlauf ist wie in den Büchern schwarz. *** Vorne und hinten Bremsleitungen. *** Eine Rückleuchte. *** Die schwarzen Sandkästen unter dem Umlauf verschwinden. *** Die Trittleiter in der Mitte vom Umlauf verschwindet auch. *** Nieten auf Pufferbohle, Rauchkammer und Führerhaus. *** Die Lampe ist nun auf dem (von ihm aus) rechten Sandkasten. *** Die Trittleiter unter dem Führerhaus ist kleiner als bei seinem Modell und Basis. *** Die Schriftart des GWR-Logos hat sich leicht verändert. *** Schwarze Rahmen um seine Fenster. *** Seine Pfeife hat nun das gleiche Design wie die von Thomas, aber er hat noch immer den selben Ton. ** Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks: *** Das Handgeländer ist dunkelgrau. ** Staffel 19: *** Das Handgeländer ist wieder weiß. *** Die Nieten auf der Pufferbohle und Führerstand sind nun schwarz. ** Staffel 20: *** Die Nieten auf dem Führerstand sind wieder grün. *** Er ist wieder klein wie sein Modell. *** Die Nieten auf der Pufferbohle und Umlauf verschwinden, wie auch Bremsleitungsausgänge. *** Seine Puffer sind höher positioniert. *** Seinem von ihm aus rechten Puffer fehlt der Aufsatz und ist damit kürzer, als der linke. *** Die Schatten von Bremsleitung, Puffern, Lampeneisen und ähnlichen Details auf der Pufferbohle wurden im Gegensatz zu den Objekten nicht vergrößtert, wodurch die Schatten falsch liegen. *** Sein Geländer verschmilzt vorne mit dem Tank. *** Sein Kupplungshaken verschmilzt mit der Pufferbohle. *** Seine Rückleuchte fehlt, aber der Schatten ist noch da. ** Staffel 22: *** Der Schatten auf seiner Pufferbohle wurden alle repariert. *** Sein von ihm aus rechter Puffer hat den Aufsatz zurück und wieder die gleiche Länge, wie sein linker. *** Sein Kupplungshaken verschmilzt nicht länger mit seiner Pufferbohle. *** Er hat seine Rückleuchte zurück. *** Seine Bremsleitungsauslässe sind zurück. * Laut einem SiF's Interview mit Sam Barlow hätte Duck eigentlich ins Dampf-Team kommen sollen, aber wegen der Kritisierung, Thomas hätte zu wenige weibliche Charaktere, wurde Emily Teil vom Dampf-Team. * Im Jahrbuch „Donald's Duck" ist Duck fälschlicherweise eine GWR 14xx (Olivers Klasse). Waren * ERTL (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Holzeisenbahn (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt; 2014 neueingeführt) * Take Along (Normal und metallic; werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Take-n-Play (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * My First Thomas (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Motor Road and Rail (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * TrackMaster (Normal und Um Haaresbreite) * Bachmann * Hornby (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Nakayoshi (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Mini Die Cast Collection (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Departing Now (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Town (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Capsule Collection * Trading Cards (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Tomica * Bandai (Mehrere Versionen; werdennicht mehr hergestellt) * De Agostini (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Brio (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Capsule Plarail (Normal und metallic) * Puka-Q (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Pocket Fantasy (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * My Thomas Story Library (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * DVD Bingo (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Departing Now * Boss (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Minis ** Classic ** Pop Art Galerie Datei:Duck's Model before Refurbishment for the Sixth Series.jpeg|Ducks Modell vor Staffel 6 Datei:Duckbehindthescenes.jpg|Ducks Modell Hinter den Kulissen Datei:Duckinsidebehindthescenes.jpg|Duck als er aufgebaut wurde Datei:Duck'sFacemasks.jpg|Ducks Gesichtsmasken Datei:BachmannDuck.png|Bachmann Duck Datei:DuckTakesChargeRS5.png|Duck Takes Charge Datei:DavidMittonwithDuckandOliver-0.JPG|David Mitton mit Duck und Oliver Datei:DuckTakesChargeRS4.PNG Datei:DuckRWS.png Datei:Awdry'sDuckmodel.jpg|Awdrys Duck Modell Datei:DuckRWS.png Datei:DuckModel.png Datei:DuckCGIpromo.png Datei:Donald'sDuck48-0.png|Donalds Duck Datei:Donald'sDuckRS1.png Datei:Donald'sDuck9.png en:Duck es:Duck he:דאק hu:Duck ja:ダック pl:Kaczor ru:Дак zh:达克 Kategorie:0-6-0 Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:Rangierlokomotiven Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Ducks Nebenstrecke